


Love is Not Singular

by shayzgirl



Series: Love is Not Singular [1]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, M/M, McFassDuff, OT3, Polyamory, Polygamy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-07
Updated: 2012-07-07
Packaged: 2017-11-09 09:25:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/453925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shayzgirl/pseuds/shayzgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James returns home to his wonderful family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love is Not Singular

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Comp_Lady](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Comp_Lady/gifts).



> This is the first story I've written for my OT3 verse. It is James/Michael/Anne-Marie. If you don't like it, don't read it. Title from the quote: 'Love is not singular except in syllable.' ~Marvin Taylor.

James is barely two steps in the front door when Brendan runs at him and practically tackles his legs.

"Daddy."

"Hey Bren," James smiles, reaching down to ruffles his son's hair.

"Shh. Papa's sleeping," Brendan replies, pointing towards the couch.

James looks over to see Michael curled up on their couch sound asleep.

"I see. Where's mum?" James asks, looking at Brendan again who has yet to let go of his legs.

"Cooking dinner," Brendan replies with a grin.

James picks Brendan up and carries him into the kitchen where Anne-Marie is stirring something on the stove.

"Mummy," Brendan says, as James sets him down.

Anne-Marie turns around and smiles when she spots James who is helping Brendan pull out a chair to sit at the table.

"Hello," James says, walking over and kissing her on the cheek.

"Hi. Did you see the lump on the couch?"

"I did. How long has he been there?"

"Couple hours. Figured I'd wake him for dinner."

"So, everything was okay while I was gone?"

Anne-Marie nods, going back to her cooking. James smiles again, going to the fridge and grabbing a drink.

"It's about ready, if you want to go ahead and wake him," Anne-Marie says.

James walks over and kisses her quickly on the lips so not to distract her from her cooking before heading into the living room again. He sets his drink down on the coffee table as he sits on the edge of the couch. He leans over Michael, quietly whispering the other man's name and kissing his cheek. He whispers Michael's name a couple more times before the man shifts slightly and opens his eyes. 

"When did you get home?" Michael asks, stifling a yawn.

"A few minutes ago."

Michael nods, glancing around the room.

"In the kitchen. Dinner's almost ready," James answers before Michael even asks.

"I was out that long?"

"Apparently."

Michael chuckles and starts to sit up. James stands up and watches as Michael sits up and stretches. He smiles at James, who pulls him to his feet and kisses him firmly on the lips.

"I missed you," Michael says, resting his forehead against James'.

"Missed you, too."

They stand like that for a few minutes before Anne-Marie reminds them of dinner. Brendan beams at them both as they walk into the kitchen pointing at the chairs on either side of his own.

"Daddy, papa!" he says.

Michael walks over and helps Anne-Marie with the various plates of food, while James sit down on the right side of Brendan. Michael takes the left side and Anne-Marie sits across from him. They eat and talk, James listening as Brendan tells him all the fun games he and Michael played that day. He finds it harder and harder not to smile the more times Brendan says "me and papa" because once upon a time he never thought this would be his life. He looks to his wife and husband, both of them smiling as Brendan keeps talking animatedly, his food momentarily forgotten as he makes animated hand gestures to rival both of his fathers while narrating the very imaginative game he'd come up with earlier.

James will be forever grateful for the day he told Anne-Marie about his feelings for Michael and how instead of being upset, she'd asked if he wanted to be with Michael and after he'd answered yes while clarifying that he still loved her and wanted to be with her more than anything, she told him he could be without them getting a divorce or splitting up. She wanted him to be happy and if letting him be with Michael would make him happy, then she would gladly let him. After James had explained that to Michael, they'd dated for a while before Michael had started to become a bigger part of their lives, including being a second father to Brendan and being there for Anne-Marie when James couldn't. When they asked Michael to move in with them, it was with the understanding that even though it wouldn't be on paper in any legal or documented way, he was a part of their family, their husband and Brendan's other father. They are one great, big, happy family. One that James is grateful for every day of his life.

After dinner is finished, Michael does the dishes and cleaning up while James plays with Brendan before helping him prepare for bed and tucking him in, reading a bedtime story as the boy falls asleep. When he returns to the living room, both Michael and Anne-Marie are sitting on the couch, the spot in between them waits for James. He takes his place, leaning against Michael and wrapping an arm around Anne-Marie. They sit like that, watching the evening news and flipping through late night comedies before finally heading to bed themselves. 

The three of them share a room and bed and over time, their night time routines have flowed smoothly together until all of them are curled up in bed together. On this night, Michael is in the middle curled up on his side with Anne-Marie at his front and James at his back. He has one arm tucked under his pillow and the other over Anne-Marie. James curls up against Michael's back, his arm over Michael's waist, his hand barely resting next to Michael's arm on Anne-Marie. 

"Good night," he says.

"Night."

"Nighty night."

By morning, they're still relatively in the same position. Anne-Marie wakes up first, slipping out of bed to check on Brendan who is still asleep. When she returns to the bedroom, Michael has shifted so he's facing James. She leans against the doorframe, smiling and watching them. They're her boys, her wonderful husbands that she loves so much. She never imagined that she'd fall in love with Michael but it was hard not to when he was so wonderful for the rest of her little family. Still smiling, she slips back into bed, curling up against Michael. It's early enough that they'll be able to sleep a few more hours before Brendan wakes up wanting all of their attention.


End file.
